


The Beacon Horror

by Yuki_Rose_20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Do Not Read If Horror Isn’t For You, Do Not Read If You Are Squeamish, Do Not Read If You’re Scared of Ghosts, Horror, Warning Do Not Read In The Dark, Warning Ghosts, Warning Intent to Self Harm, Warning Mentions Of Abuse From Professional Medical Staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Rose_20/pseuds/Yuki_Rose_20
Summary: Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby want to do something fun for Halloween. Every suggestion is shot down until Ruby suggests they spend the night in the local derelict asylum. What horrors will they find in the asylum or will they come out unharmed?I do not own RWBY and if I did, I’d be rich. I also do not own the movies this story is based off.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Ruby’s Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyooooo. I’ll only be doing notes on this chapter and at the end of the last chapter.   
> There are warnings in place just in case. Please make sure you read the tags.   
> But if nothing bothers you, I’ll leave you to read my horror short!  
> Also, the first person who can figure out what movies I’ve based this story off, please comment and you’ll find you will have an incredible reward.   
> That will be revealed in the last chapter on the end authors notes.   
> Side Note: I am only doing this for AO3 Users only. Otherwise I’ll have two people to reward. Guests of this site are exempt as I won’t know who you are or how I can contact you for the prize.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss stood in their dorm room contemplating an idea Ruby had come up with a few moments ago. 

It was All Hallows’ Eve, Halloween if you will, in a day's time and the team had been trying to come up with an activity they could all do together.

Of course, Weiss had completely rejected the idea of trick or treating and Blake had agreed with her after some thought. They weren’t children and they didn’t want to be seen doing something so immature. Well, that’s what the Schnee Electrical Company heiress had said.

Yang did suggest a Halloween fancy dress party with alcohol and inappropriate games. The three other girls had rejected that idea immediately. 

Weiss hadn’t suggested anything for the whole team to do together since she’d never actually done anything for Halloween. 

To be fair, she didn’t need to celebrate the holiday since she had the horrors of looking at her brother’s face almost every day before coming to Beacon University. 

“It is a good idea but…” Weiss began, trailing off to try and find some sort of fault with the idea.

“But?” Ruby parroted, a pout starting to form on her face. 

The heiress groaned in response, not being able to find fault in her roommate’s idea. It did sound fun and rather interesting. Especially because there were a vast amount of stories about the place they might end up staying in for a night. 

“I concede, it’s an excellent idea and sounds rather interesting. The history of the building is quite astounding, the patients being more so.” Weiss responded, her explanation making the activity sound rather boring.

Yang whined in reply, thinking the exact same thing as her friends. “Way to make busting into a derelict asylum sound like a school assignment, Weiss Cream.”

The white-haired girl blushed instantly at the ridiculous nickname. For some reason, her friends had decided to call her an assortment of embarrassing names, Weiss Cream being just one of them. 

Clearing her throat, she replied in a haughty attitude. “Well in any case, we should go tomorrow night, get a few essentials packed tonight and check tomorrow afternoon just before we leave. I’m going to start now.”

As she got up from her bed to start packing ‘essentials’, her roommate touched her shoulder as Yang snickered. 

“Maybe we should actually have lunch first? We have classes soon and I’m super duper hungry. Going to shop class hungry isn’t fun.” 

The pout she gave off was a powerful one. The puppy dog eyes were her strongest technique to get whatever she wanted and for some reason, it always worked on Weiss.

Weiss, meanwhile, tried not to look and simply kept her nose high in the air. A small pitiful whine from her cookie loving partner did her in and she looked. It had to be the biggest mistake of her life.

The look on Ruby’s face was so adorable and so heart-wrenching she couldn’t help but crumble an instant after setting her blue eyes on the wide, pleading silver’s and the cute quivering bottom lip.

  
  


Weiss huffed, relenting. "Fine. We will get lunch first, then go to class and  _ then  _ pack for tomorrow night.” The white-haired girl acquiesced, trying time to look away from her ridiculously charming roommate.

“Yaaaaaay!” Ruby cheered, skipping to the dorm room door, but not before grabbing Weiss’ wrist and dragging her along. 

The heiress looked to the bumblebee pair for help. Unfortunately for her Yang laughed heartily whilst Blake simply chuckled, going back to reading her book a moment later.

***

After lunch and classes, the four friends went back to their own dorm rooms and got to packing the essentials for a night in an allegedly haunted asylum. It wouldn’t be long until they were finished, if it wasn’t for the Schnee checking and rechecking  _ everything.  _

Once she was satisfied, the two headed over to Yang and Blake’s dorm to watch horror movies all night. Each getting to choose whatever they watched. 

Of course, Weiss had chosen a documentary on the asylum they’d be travelling to the next day. It was called Beacon’s Asylum: Myths and Legends. Her argument was it was best to learn as much as they could about the place they’d be exploring and staying in for the night. The two sisters had grumbled and resorted to whispering amongst themselves, often earning themselves glare or angrily whispered ‘shut up’ from the others.

As two in the morning drew close, the end credits to Yang’s preposterously cheesy action-horror movie scrolled down the TV screen. Weiss gave a sigh of relief whilst Blake was slumped suspiciously close to her blonde roommate, cuddling up to her and sound asleep.

Weiss was about to stand but found she couldn’t, her legs trapped underneath a dead weight. She looked down and saw the cutest thing she’d ever seen. Ruby was snuggled against her with her head over the lap, an adorable contented smile on her face.

She looked to Yang and she could’ve sworn she saw her wink. She paid it no mind and went back to staring at her own roommate.

After a while, Weiss nudged the younger girl to try and wake her up. She didn’t budge nor make a sound. She nudged her again and received unintelligible mumbling in return. Sighing, she tried again, to no avail.

Her younger roommate was sound asleep on her lap. There was no waking the girl when she was flat out like this. 

“Weiss.” Yang whispered, getting the white-haired girl’s attention.

“What?” She whispered back.

“You two may as well stay here for the night. Waking her up now will only get you a grumpy, grouchy Ruby instead of a happy, well rested Ruby.” The blonde suggested, absentmindedly petting the top of Blake’s head.

“Okay. But what about moving her so we can both get comfortable?” Weiss replied, indicating her predicament.

“Just lift her head off your lap gently.” Yang answered, still whispering.

Weiss did as she was instructed. “Now what?”

The blonde carefully took her own roommate’s head and placed it on the pillow next to her, thanking whatever gods may exist that they decided to move the TV and watch the films on Yang’s bed.

The buxom blonde got off the bed and picked Blake up carefully, the raven-haired girl completely out of it, and walked her to her own bed, lying her down as gently as possible. 

Her efforts were thanked by a contented sigh and the grabbing of her wrist. Maybe she hadn’t been as gentle as she thought as an amber eye peaked out at her in the darkness. 

Yang shrugged and climbed into her roommates bed, letting the book-worm snuggle into her back.

Weiss on the other hand still didn’t know what to do and just stared at her friends across the room. 

Soon enough, sleep called to her, feeling it’s pull and submitted to it, lying down next to her best friend. Unconsciousness took a hold almost instantly.

***

“Do we have everything? I don’t want to be unprepared.” Weiss said to her friends, checking her ‘essentials’  _ again _ .

“Jeez Ice Queen, chill. We have everything. You on the other hand, have way too much.” Yang replied, eyeing the small suitcase her white-haired friend was going through.

The heiress huffed in annoyance at the nickname and the pun, opting to mostly ignore it. “Like I said, I’d rather not be unprepared.”

“Yeah well, you  _ really _ don’t need to take half your wardrobe with you. We’re only staying for one night.” Yang replied, shouldering her gym bag of essentials.

Ruby did the same as her sister, having checked her own pack several times. “Yang, leave her alone. If Weiss wants to bring half of her wardrobe, then let her bring half of her wardrobe.” 

Weiss huffed once more, straightening up and turning to glare at the sisters. “This isn’t half of my wardrobe, it’s nowhere near half. And besides, it’s only two changes of clothes, a few snacks for Ruby and I and my fencing rapier.”

Yang jumped onto the next thing to bug the heiress about. “Why are you bringing your fencing rapier? It’s not like we’re gonna be encountering any monsters or anything. Unless you’re scared.” 

Before Weiss could lose her already thinning temper, Blake intervened. “Yang. Stop. We’re supposed to be having fun. Leave the Ice Queen be.” 

Although it was said in a scolding manner, Weiss could still see the amusement in the raven-haired girl’s amber eyes.

“Guys, let’s stop arguing and let’s go! Tonight is the only night we don’t have a curfew. Let’s not waste it on arguing in here.” Ruby said, stepping forward and moving towards the dorm room door. 

“I’m with Ruby on that one. The sun’s setting and we haven't even gotten anywhere yet.” The heiress said, closing up her small suitcase and following Ruby out of the door.

Yang and Blake followed behind soon after. Ruby was of course chatting up a storm the entire way to Beacon Asylum. Weiss was listening to her roommates blabbering and only answered when she needed to. Other things were on her mind that she couldn’t seem to get rid of. She wouldn’t admit her fear of going in such a place and she sure as hell won’t show it either.

The bumblebee pair chatted amongst themselves the whole way, talking about the derelict asylum they were about to enter and stay for the night.

***

The trip to the asylum took much longer than expected as Ruby wanted to collect a ‘small’ amount of candy beforehand. Plus, the four friends had to walk to it instead of getting a taxi. They didn’t exactly want anyone knowing what they were up to.

Now they were standing in front of the asylum’s gates, staring at the creepy derelict building situated up a long driveway.

At first glance, the structure looked to be like any old abandoned building but with a good look anyone could tell it was an insane asylum. Or what was left of one.

The west wing had completely collapsed due to the bad weather in late September whilst the east wing looked to be ready to be pulled down by gravity at a moment's notice.

The main reception area and north wing of the mental institution was mostly intact with boarded up or barred windows. They were stained so badly you couldn’t even see through them. The front door was kept shut with a thick, metal door to keep trespassers out. 

The only way in would either be through the collapsed west wing or unseen south wing.

During the day, the derelict asylum just looked old and worn down whereas when the sun set, it was an understatement to call it creepy.

“Are we going in or what?” Yang questioned, walking up to the thick chains wrapped around the gates.

“Do we have to? I actually kinda regret the idea now.” Ruby replied, her voice quiet. 

“Aww come on Rubes! No need to be scared. And besides, we’re already here so there’s no point in turning around and wasting our time.” The blonde said encouragingly as she unwrapped as much of the metal chain as she could. 

“Uuugh fiiine. We’ll go in but I think we should stick together.” The youngest of the four said begrudgingly.

Weiss stayed quiet throughout the entire exchange, watching the blonde fruitlessly unwrap the metal links. Looking around, she only just realised that Blake wasn’t with them. Where the hell did she go?

Although the heiress didn’t show it, she was just as scared as Ruby was so immediately, she voiced her concern for the missing raven-haired girl.

“Yang, Ruby? Blake’s disappeared.” The Ice Queen said, looking around the immediate area for their friend.

As though  _ just _ noticing Blake’s disappearance, Yang stopped what she was doing and turned around. Ruby looked to be even more afraid, looking around frantically for the missing girl.

“Guys.” Said a voice behind the three girls.

All three of them jumped a mile high, surprised screams echoing into the night, Weiss’ being the loudest of them all. They turned in fright and breathed sighs of relief when they saw it was only Blake on the other side of the metal gate.

The raven-haired girl chuckled in amusement, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Sorry. I found an easier way in.” She said, definitely not sorry. 

Calming her racing heart, Yang jumped on the opportunity to get inside the asylum as fast as possible instead of endlessly faffing about with the chains.

“Cool, where is it?” 

“Follow the fence along and you’ll find it. I’m staying here since there’s no point in walking back and forth.” The raven-haired girl answered.

With that Weiss, Ruby and Yang did as Blake said and found a gap in the fence on the left side almost to the end of it.

“I am  _ not  _ going through there. My clothes might get dirty or worse, torn up.” Weiss said, pulling her face at the thought of dirtying her 2000 Lien dress.

“Weiss, how else are you gonna get in? The chains on the gate are so rusted there’s no way in hell we're gonna get them off. Climbing the fence is off the table too. So the only way in is through the gap.” Yang said, trying to persuade the shorter girl to get her butt moving.

“Fine! But if my dress gets dirty,  _ you’re  _ paying for it to be cleaned.” Weiss resorted, pushing her suitcase through first before lowering herself and cringing at the mud surrounding her heeled boots.

The gap was only just big enough to fit the girls through with Yang having trouble, her chest being the biggest problem. Still, she squeezed through as Weiss finished dusting herself off. 

They rejoined Blake at the gates and started up the driveway towards the abandoned asylum. It was even creepier up close. Still, they plowed on, none of them wanting to disturb the eerie silence.

Eventually, they made it to the west wing, silently contemplating if they should enter the building through there or go around to the south wing.

Soon enough, they had to talk about it with Weiss being the first to break the quiet.

“You got me to go through a small gap in a fence surrounded by mud. You are  _ not _ getting me to climb through the rubble. I suggest we go around the back and find a way in.” 

“I’m with Weiss on this one.” Blake said, eyeing the rubble warily. 

Yang and Ruby however looked at each other, back at the ruined west wing and then back to each other, a mischievous smile coming to their faces. 

The monochrome pair knew they were up to no good, starting to move in the direction of the south wing of the mental hospital.

Blake looked back, only to find the sisters were gone. Thankfully she could still hear them though. She sighed before continuing on.

“Those two will be the deaths of us, I swear. All they ever want to do is pull pranks.” Weiss said out of the blue. She was clearly annoyed and wasn’t bothered about showing it.

“You should live with Yang. She’s the one that comes up with the ideas and Ruby just happens to follow whatever she says to do.” The raven-haired girl replied, stepping over a muddy patch.

“Yes well, they should learn to grow up. Beacon University isn’t for the immature.” The heiress retorted haughtily.

“Just leave them be. They’ll eventually grow up. Besides, they both got into the university on their own.” Came the defending response from Blake.

After that, the conversation died and they walked in silence, Weiss stumbling or almost tripping several times as she tried to avoid the mud. It was all in vain however, her boots were already a mess. Fortunately, Blake was there to stop her from falling on her face.

Soon the pair found a broken window on the side of the south wing building, devoid of boards or metal bars. Weiss huffed as she realised she’d have to climb through it and most likely get her expensive dress even more dirty than it already was.

Blake climbed through first, placing her hands on the top of the window on the inside, jumping up and swinging through it nimbly.

Weiss, being much shorter and far less agile, struggled to put a single leg up onto the ledge and climb over. Of course, she pushed her suitcase through first.

“Weiss, you’re showing.” The raven-haired girl said in a teasing tone.

Of course the heiress already knew that but couldn’t help the blush that formed on her cheeks. She tried to push her dress down so her panties weren’t on show but it was a fruitless attempt.

Blake chuckled but still had enough kindness to help her friend through the window, essentially picking the heiress up and dragging her through. Evidently, it turned out not to be the best idea: as soon as the raven-haired girl pulled Weiss through, she felt her foot slip on the dusty floor.

The heiress shrieked as she wasn’t only pulled through the broken window but pulled down, smacking heads with her best friend. 

An  _ ‘oof’  _ sounded out as Weiss fell on top of Blake. 

They both groaned in pain and took a moment for it to go away, soon realising the compromising position they were both in. 

"...Weiss, could you get off of me?” Blake said, her cheeks tinting red. 

Weiss immediately shot up off of the other girl, accidentally kneeing her in the groin in the process.

“Uuuugh. Was that necessary?” The raven-haired girl grumbled, trying not to let the pain show on her face.

“I am so sorry, Blake. I didn’t mean to do that.” The heiress apologised, her entire face a scarlet colour. “I am really sorry.” 

“It...it’s fine. No damage done. I hope.” Blake responded as she stood up and hobbled to the only open doorway.

Weiss didn't respond, just followed behind.

After that they walked in silence once more, trying to find their way to the west wing where the sisters should have ended up.

The sounds and sights of the abandoned asylum were quite terrifying. The loose wooden boards creaked and cracked all around them, the darkness of the halls making it hard to see, everything looking like something other than what they actually were. 

Weiss thought it best to turn on the torch on her phone but as she checked her empty pockets, she soon realised she’d left it behind in her and Ruby’s dorm room. 

“Hey Blake?” She said, getting the other girl’s attention.

“Hm?”

“Do you have your phone or a torch with you? It’s getting a little dark in here.” The heiress inquired, still sifting through her pockets.

“Err yeah.” Blake responded, pulling her own phone out and turning on the torch function.

Silence ensued once more as they made their way through the dark, never ending halls. Eventually they came to a stop in a room that Yang and Ruby should’ve been waiting in but it was empty apart from a bed with restraints and no sheets or pillow.

“Where the hell are those two idiots?” Weiss asked rhetorically. 

“No idea, but they’ve gotta be somewhere.” Blake said, responding to the obvious rhetorical question.

“Well they aren’t here. They might have gone a different way.” Weiss suggested, walking over to the ruined ‘bed’ whilst Blake checked out the window, trying to see through it.

“Yeah. May-“

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Came a scream from behind them both. 

The monochrome pair  _ shrieked _ in unison, turning in the direction of the people now laughing at them.

The shock wore off instantly, being replaced with unbridled rage.

“YOU TWO! YOU’RE DEAD!” Weiss shrieked. “YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!”

Ruby at least had the decency to look guilty and shrink into herself. Yang on the other hand laughed harder as she’d never actually heard the heiress swear before. 

Weiss’ anger only grew as the blonde laughed harder, marching up to her and jabbing her in the breast, hard enough to actually bruise. Yang stopped laughing immediately, grabbing her injured breast and flinching.

“You’re lucky I don’t actually kill you.” The heiress said angrily, barging past the blonde and down the hallway.

Ruby ran after her as Blake began to scold her older sister.

“Weiss. Wait up!” She shouted, trying to catch up. She saw the white-haired girl turn the left and picked up the pace, knowing it was a dead end since Yang and herself had already explored the surrounding area.

When she got there, Weiss was nowhere to be found. The hall ended with a disgusting dirty glass window. The younger girl spun around in place, hoping to find her roommate. 

A room she hadn’t seen before was in the right. Maybe Weiss had gone in there.

Walking into the doorway, she peered inside, only to find it empty apart from the same bed with restraints as she’d seen in other rooms. 

“Weiss? Where are you?” She wondered aloud, starting to turn around, only to jump sky high and let out a shriek that rivalled Weiss’ when she felt something touch her shoulder.

She heard Weiss laughing behind her and turned around to face her, a glare on her features that could only be described as cute. Weiss laughed harder at the sight, making Ruby pout.

“Now you...you know how it feels.” The white-haired girl said in between fits of laughter.

She turned on her heel and walked back to the room they’d been in a few moments ago. Ruby followed closely, pouting the whole way.

Back in the previous room, they gathered around loosely, avoiding sitting anywhere. 

“I think this should be base camp. Somewhere to sleep if we get tired or come back to if we can’t find each other. We should set up our sleeping bags and maybe have snacks before we start exploring.” The youngest of the four suggested, looking between her friends for any sort of rejection to her idea.

“Agreed.” The others said in unison. 

“Okay, cool.” She responded, beginning to set up her own sleeping equipment.

***

After setting up their sleeping bags and having a few snacks, the four friends argued on what parts they should explore first and whether or not they should split into two groups. At the moment, Weiss and Ruby were arguing that they should all stick together. 

“But Yang, what if we get lost and can’t find you two? What if some evil spirit tries tormenting us or...or tries to kill us!?” Ruby said, her speech becoming frantic with her rising fear.

The blonde only laughed at her sister’s plight. “There’s no such thing as ghosts, Rubes. The stories this place has are totally bogus, meant to scare kids to make sure they stay away from here.” She explained, still chuckling.

Weiss glared at her but didn’t say anything, lest she be teased by the idiot blonde.

“Look, we could just meet in the middle. We have our phones so we could just call each other if we get lost and can’t find our way back.” Yang said, ignoring the white-haired girl’s icy glare.

“We’ll be fiiine.” She added, placing a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder.

The younger girl simply pouted, not liking that she didn’t get her own way again. At least she’d have her best friend with her the entire time but considering Weiss was just as scared as she was, she knew the older girl wouldn’t be much help in the comforting department.

Weiss was about to say something to the group but suddenly, she realised that Blake had vanished again. What was it with that girl? She sure loved to disappear at a moment's notice.

“Wait, guys. Blake’s gone again.” She said, voicing her concern for her friend.

"Oh. Where’s she gone now?” Yang inquired, mostly to the air.

“Not a clue but we’re gonna get to exploring. There’s loads to look at in here since there’s like, four stories.” Ruby said, walking past her sister and into the hall with Weiss following behind.

Yang just stood there like an idiot, staring at the spot she’d last seen her roommate. Her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from her pocket.

_ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ _

_ ‘Who the hell could be texting me now?’  _ The blonde thought as she took her phone out and looked at the new message. 

_ ‘Huh. That’s where Blake got to.”  _

The text message read:  _ I’m down the hall at the bottom of some stairs. Go to the left hand hall and you’ll find me. _

Yang replied to the message with her own:  _ Sure thing, Kitty-cat. Be there soon. _

With that the blonde set off down the hall, finding the stairs her partner had mentioned. Starting down them, her phone buzzed again, signalling another message. Half way down, she stopped and opened the text. 

Blake:  _ Yang, where are you? I’ve just come back to base camp and no ones here. _

Yang read the message over and over again, not believing what she was reading. She was so confused. Why would Blake send a message saying she’s down here and then say she’s at base camp? It didn’t make sense. Unless…

her roommate was getting her back for the prank she and Ruby had pulled earlier. The blonde chuckled in amusement and stopped immediately upon noticing something moving under the broken double doors. 

“Definitely creepy.” She muttered to herself and began to climb back up the stairs.

Yang:  _ You just sent me a text saying you’re down some stairs down the hall. Now you’re saying you're at base camp? What’s going on Blake? _

Blake:  _ What? I never sent you a text saying that. Come back to base, it’s creepy in here on my own. _

Yang:  _ Okay, okay. I’m comin’. Don’t go anywhere. _

Yang set off once more, glancing back down the stairs at the broken doors. The shadow was gone. An unwelcome shiver ran down her spine. Pushing it away, she continued on up the stairs.

Her phone buzzed again. Opening the message thread, she read Blake’s new text.

Blake:  _ Yang. Where the hell are you? Hurry up. _

Yang:  _ I said I’m comin’. Keep your hair on. I’m almost back now. _

The blonde was indeed almost back at base camp, the raven-haired girl stood in the doorway, looking at her phone with a frown on her face. 

“See, I’m here. What’s got you freaked out?” Yang questioned, sidling up to her roommate. 

Blake didn’t respond and continued frowning at her phone. 

“Blake?”

“Hm? Oh sorry. What did you say?” The other girl finally responded, glancing up at Yang and then back to her phone.

“I said, what’s got you so freaked out?” The blonde repeated, rolling her eyes.

“Oh. Well...I received a text from you saying to come back to base camp. You apparently saw something...” the black-themed girl explained, trailing off.

Yang’s eyes widened, a look of fear on her face. “But, I got a text from you saying you’re down the hall at the bottom of some stairs…”

She said, bringing the aforementioned message up and showing her roommate. 

Blake gasped and brought the blonde’s own message up. Both looked to each other and immediately got to texting Ruby and Weiss on the group chat they had.

The message Yang sent sounded far more frantic than her roommates.

Yang:  _ Ruby, Weiss. Get back to base camp.  _ Now!

Blake:  _ You really need to get back. Something’s just happened. It’s hard to explain without showing you.  _

Ruby replied immediately:  _ Why? What’s happened? Is one of you hurt? We’ll be back as soon as possible. We’re on the second floor right now. _

Yang:  _ Well hurry up and get back. You might have had a point about sticking together in this place. _

Ruby:  _ Okay. We’re heading back now. _

With that, Blake and Yang moved into the room they were using, waiting impatiently for the red and white duo. 

After fifteen minutes passed by, Yang began to panic and sent message after message to the group chat, even going so far as to call her sister’s phone. 

It went straight to voicemail each time and the messages didn’t send. Then she noticed something about her phone. 

It no longer had any service. 

“Blake, check your phone service.” She said cryptically.

“Err, okay.” The raven-haired girl replied, doing as she was told. “What the…?”

“Do you have service?” The blonde inquired, starting to panic more.

“No. I don’t. It’s like it’s just...gone off.” Came the puzzled reply. 

“This place is actually starting to freak me out. We’ve only been here…” Yang said, trailing off as she checked the time. “Three hours.”

“Wait, three hours!?” Blake said, shock lining her tone. “We can’t have been here for three hours already.” 

“Yeah, I know. It feels like we’ve only been here for-“ the blonde began to say, only to be interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, startling her. She threw the device up in fright, hearing a crack as it hit the stone floor. The screen was still on and showed that Ruby was trying to call.

Yang picked her phone up off the ground, sighing and holding her chest as her heart hammered away in its cage of bones.

“It’s just Ruby calling.” She said and tried to answer the call. 

Nothing happened, her sister’s caller ID going off. The touchscreen was busted, making Yang sigh in defeat. Then she thought of something. There was no phone service a minute ago. She checked it and lo and behold, there was one bar that fluctuated.

“I’ll call her.” Blake said, tapping her own phone before putting it to her ear. It rang three times before being picked up. She immediately put it on speakerphone.

“Ruby? You okay? Where are you?” Yang questioned frantically, clearly concerned for her sister.

“I’m...Weiss…trapped...help…” The voice of a distorted Ruby said, breaking up as she tried to speak down the phone. 

“Ruby, you’re breaking up. Text us what’s happened.” Blake said into the phone, hoping that her roommate’s younger sister heard her.

All that sounded out was static and no response from the younger girl. The call ended after the service bar fluctuated again so there was no reception whatsoever.

“Dammit! We need to find them! Anything could’ve happened to them.” Yang said, moving towards the doorway. 

“Yang, wait! We can’t just go searching for them without a plan.” Blake said, trying to stop the blonde.

“We don’t need a plan. We already know they’re on the second floor. It can’t be that big to search.” 

“Okay, fair point but we  _ need _ to stick together. No splitting up.” The raven-haired girl pleaded, concern and fear overlapping every other rational thought.

“Okay. No splitting up. Stick together.” Yang agreed, starting down the hall to look for a set of stairs to go up. 

Blake followed closely, keeping an eye out for anything red or white. Shadows played and flitted in the corner of her eyes as the pair found a crumbling staircase. 


	2. God Help Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title says it all. Let the games begin

“Weiss, look at this! It’s so cool!” Ruby exclaimed in excitement, pointing to a straitjacket jacket before picking it up.

“Ruby, put that down! It could have something nasty on it!” Weiss scolded, marching up to the younger girl and ripping the restraining equipment out of her hand.

It fell back to the floor with a low thump.

“Weiss...I wanted to try it on.” Ruby whined, pouting like a child that had her candy taken off of her just before dinner.

The heiress sighed, clearly getting annoyed with the younger girl. “If you want to put it on, go ahead. But don’t come whining to me when you get stuck. I’m going to see if there’s some sort of office up here.” 

With that, Weiss stormed off down the long, decrepit hallway, turning right at the end. 

Now alone, Ruby picked the straitjacket jacket back up and contemplated for a moment if she should try it on or go after her roommate. 

She quickly decided it was best to go after the white-haired girl, dropping the restraining equipment and running down the hall. She turned right, knowing Weiss had gone the same way but what she saw didn’t make any sense whatsoever. 

It was a dead end with no doors or windows in sight. Where the hell did Weiss go if it was a dead end? Unless she turned around and headed in the other direction. But, Ruby would’ve seen her swap directions and she would’ve seen her in the hall.

The younger girl took her phone out and called her roommate. It rang continuously, going to voicemail. She hung up and tried again. It did the same so instead of calling for a third time, she sent off a worried text.  _ ‘Weiss, where r u? I cuda sworn u turned right???’ _

As she waited for a reply, she turned around and headed down the other hallway, looking out for a flash of white. Her phone buzzed half way down, signalling a message she hoped was from the heiress.

Sighing in relief, she opened the message her roommate had sent her. It read  _ ‘I went to the left. Meet me in the end room.’ _

Her phone buzzed again, this time a message from her sister popped up on her notification bar. It was on the group chat they’d made.

‘ _ Ruby, Weiss. Get back to base camp. Now!’ _

The younger girl stopped and read the message twice before sending off her own message. The screen came up with an error warning, stating the message didn’t send. She immediately checked her phone service and found it was dead. 

Walking backwards, she tried to re-establish the reception, to no avail. Sighing, she continued her walk down the hall, arriving at the very last room.

The door before her was slightly ajar, Ruby pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped into the room. It was another cell. A broken bed lay in one corner with restraints attached to it. There was no window, making the room much darker than it would’ve been when the asylum was still running. 

The younger girl shone her torch around, lighting up as much of the room as she could. Weiss wasn’t in here which was strange considering her text said she would be. 

Something vital suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Something she should’ve remembered. How could she be so stupid!

She remembered seeing Weiss’ phone on the study desk in their dorm room just before they left. She knew Weiss didn’t pick it up and didn’t mention it to the older girl, knowing she’d end up either recording the entire adventure or just scrolling through social media. 

But, if Weiss didn’t have her phone with her, how did she receive a text from her? 

Just as that thought passed through her mind, the cell door behind slammed shut, the torch in her hand flickering. 

Fear and panic immediately made its presence known and she screamed. The dim light above her flickered on and off. There shouldn’t even be any electricity in the abandoned building.

Her fear skyrocketed at the thought and in her panic, she shone her still flickering torch around the room frantically, catching sight of something in the far right corner. She whipped the light back to the corner and saw something that would give her nightmares for eternity. 

The younger girl whimpered pathetically, stumbling back towards the door, only to fall over onto her behind. 

In the corner was what looked to be a man with ripped, stained pants and no shirt. Blood slowly oozed from his ears, nose and eyes whilst his long, matted hair cascaded around his face. 

He stepped forwards in the flickering light, making Ruby shuffle back until she hit the metal door. She shook with fright against the door, tears rolling down her face from the fear and hopelessness.

He continued to step towards the frightened girl, making her yelp when he reached out for her face. 

As quickly as the man had appeared, he was gone. The light flickering once more before staying on. 

She found herself on the opposite side of the cell bound in a straitjacket with her torch lying by the metal door of the cell. 

Thankfully, the restraining equipment wasn't fixed tight enough around her and she easily slipped out of it, rushing over to the torch and her phone that lay next to it.

With shaking hands and frantic thoughts, the frightened girl called her sister. She didn’t even think of the problem she’d had with the phone’s reception before. 

Fortunately, the phone let the call go through. She waited and waited for Yang to pick up but it went to voicemail.

Tears flooded her eyes, soaking her face and dripping to the floor in an instant. She was so scared. Whatever had just happened had frightened her so much she couldn’t think straight.

She startled and screamed when her phone began to ring. It was Blake. 

She answered it on the third ring.

_ “Ruby? You okay? Where are you?”  _ Yang’s voice questioned frantically, sounding beyond concerned.

“I’m stuck in a room. I lost Weiss and I’m trapped. Please help!” She cried into the phone. 

_ “Ruby….breaking up...text...what happened…” _ Blake’s voice said, crackling and breaking up into static but the younger girl still got the message.

The call ended and Ruby opened the group chat again, typing up what had just happened to her and that she'd lost Weiss. 

The message did not send. She continued her attempts to get the text to send but to no avail, once again the phone did not have reception.

What was she going to do? She was trapped in a creepy room with some sort of ghost and she had no way to contact anyone. Hopefully, her friends were looking for her. 

To wait to be found, she took a seat on the floor next to the locked metal cell door, hoping the light stayed on. 

The main light and her torch began to flicker again but this time she prepared herself for the ghosts appearance.

What she didn’t expect was for the man from before to be kneeling right in front of her, his face so close she could smell death and dried blood on him. She screamed once more and tried to move backwards but couldn’t, her back was already against the wall.

The man moved away and sat down, placing a forefinger over his lips in a shushing gesture. Ruby quietened down but still shed tears from the amount of fear coursing through her veins. 

What was he going to do to her? Was she in any danger with the ghost? Was he going to hurt her or just sit and stare at her? 

After five minutes of those types of thoughts running through her head non-stop, she finally heard Yang and Blake calling out for her. They sounded close enough for Ruby to stand and start banging on the door, shouting for her sister and friend to get her out of the room.

“Yang! Blake! I’m in here!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, beginning to pull on the metal door. 

Of course, it wouldn’t budge. 

An echoing voice surrounded her ears as she banged harder, making her jump. 

_ “They won’t hear you.” _

Ruby turned to face the ghost of the man, somehow knowing it was him that spoke. 

“Wha-What do you mean, ‘they won’t hear me?’ She inquired, her curiosity peaked. 

She was still scared of the being in front of her but at the same time, she was intrigued by him.

_ “They won’t hear you.” _ The man echoed, keeping it a mystery.

Ruby’s eyebrows rose at the repeated words. 

“Why? That doesn’t make sense! Let me out of here!” She yelled, more panic flooding her system. At this rate, the younger girl would either have a brain aneurysm or a heart attack with how much adrenaline was running through her blood. 

_ “There is just no way out.”  _ Came the blunt but echoey reply.

Ruby watched as the ghost disappeared once more after answering her question. Footsteps sounded out behind the metal door along with Yang’s voice once again.

“Ruby? Where are you?” She said behind the door.

“Yang! I’m in here!” The younger girl shouted out, resuming banging on the door.

“Ruby?” Blake’s voice said accompanied by the sounds of the door trying to be shifted. 

“Guys, I’m in here. The door’s locked and...and I saw a ghost.” She said frantically, banging on the door.

“Okay, okay. Stand back, I’m gonna ram the door.” Yang’s voice came next. Ruby followed the instructions and moved well back.

It was obvious the ghost had lied to her about never getting out of the room. Unless those were his last thoughts before he died. She would never know or understand.

“One...two...three!” The blonde counted, smashing into the metal door with a loud  _ thud. _

She heard her sister groan and slump against the door. “Ooww.” She whined.

“Ruby?” Blake said through the door.

“Yeah?” Came the response.

“Why don’t you pull and we push the door at the same time?” The raven-haired girl inquired, hoping it would work.

They tried the suggestion but ultimately, it failed. 

Sighing, Ruby sat on the old bed, thinking of ways to get the door to open so she could get out. She heard someone leaning against the door on the other side.

The lights above her flickered and she knew the man was back. Looking up, he was stood in the corner again, putting a finger to his lips. 

In an instant of him reappearing, he disappeared again and the door flew open. Yang tumbled into the room, sprawled on the ground and groaning again. 

“Ow. Why do I keep getting hurt?” She whined once more as she rolled over onto her back.

Ruby giggled, forgetting everything that had happened to her for a moment and helped her sister up.

“So, where’s Weiss?” Yang asked as soon as she was on her feet again.

Ruby’s memories of the night's events came rushing back, remembering how she’d ended up locked in the cell in the first place.

“I lost her but I got a text from her saying she was down here and then I realised she’d forgotten her phone at in our dorm room but it was too late and the door shut behind me and a ghost appeared and I screamed I was so scared and I couldn’t get out but the ghost didn’t want to hurt me but I was still so so scared!” the younger girl rambled, her eyes tearing up again and threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Yang immediately wrapped her little sister into a tight embrace, rubbing comforting circles into her back. “Shhh it’s okay now. You’re safe. I promise we’ll find Weiss. She can’t be too far. Shhh.” She said soothingly.

Blake stepped forwards and joined in on comforting the younger girl, only to give her an excuse to be closer to the blonde.

Departing from the hug, the three friends set off back down the hall to search for the white-haired heiress. Little did they know, she was in a world of trouble.

***

  
  


As Weiss walked down the hall away from Ruby, she turned right and disappeared from view. The hall was just as long as every other one in the derelict building but they always came to an abrupt end. 

Walking further down, a thought struck her. She didn’t realise until now. She didn’t have a torch or a way to contact anyone if she got lost. Shrugging her shoulders, she carried on, only to stop again when she heard her roommate calling out for her. 

The heiress sighed, long and deep before turning around and heading back the way she came. What faced her wasn’t where she had come from but what other direction could she have gone but straight?

A dead end that wasn’t there a few moments ago blocked her path. She tried to think of how it could’ve gotten there but could only think of creepy solutions. 

A shiver ran down her back as she could’ve sworn she felt something touch her. Spinning around swiftly, there was nothing there. The white-haired girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 

“It’s just your imagination, Weiss. This creepy place isn’t doing anything good for you and your mind is just playing tricks on you because you're tired.” She said to herself and added whilst opening her eyes, “There’s no such thing as g-ARRRRRRHHHH!”

The heiress’ scream echoed throughout the closed off hallway, the sight in front of her scaring her enough she almost soiled herself. 

A woman with dark, scraggly long hair stood in front of the white-haired girl, her face so close their noses were practically touching. 

The woman’s skin was so pale and dull, her eyes a lifeless green. It looked as though she’d been crying too as the tell tale signs of tear tracts marred her cheeks. 

The woman groaned, sounding like a zombie from one of those cheesy zombie survival movies. Weiss held in the gag she felt in her throat at the smell of the woman’s breath. It was disgusting and smelled like rotting flesh.

Thankfully, the pale woman moved back, giving Weiss a better view of her. 

She looked to be a patient but everything on her was full of stains. Dirt, dust and blood.

Wait. Blood?

The white-haired girl did a double take and sure enough, there was a large bloodstain over a tear in her shirt. A large gash that dripped with blood went from her left side to the right along her abdomen. 

The sight of the woman’s intestines practically spilling out made the white-haired girl gag. 

The pale woman didn’t take kindly to Weiss nearly throwing up and grabbed her roughly, beginning to drag her down the hall.

Weiss yelped and struggled against the strange, pale woman, trying to hit her on the back of the head. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t be getting away so easily. She tripped over something on the floor, twisting her ankle and taking the woman with her but as she hit the floor, the woman disappeared.

She sat up and tried to move her ankle, wincing as pain erupted throughout her foot. “Ouch.” 

Sighing, she sat still for a few moments trying to will the pain away.

She felt cold all of a sudden again, looked up and let the loudest shriek no one could muster. 

It wasn’t just the woman in front of her now. There were two others with her but they looked nothing like the woman. They resembled orderly’s; staff from when the asylum was still open and accepting new patients.

Before Weiss could do anything, the pale asylum staff grabbed her by the arms whilst the woman took a rough grip of her collar. They began to drag her down the hall and into a dark room where the lights started to flicker.

The white-haired girl struggled and fought against the tight grip on her arms but it was no use. Somehow, the strange deathly pale people kept an inhuman hold on her. She kicked and screamed as she was violently thrown onto a gurney, held down and restrained with leather bindings attached to the cold, metal table.

Weiss thrashed as much as she could, shaking her head as hard as she could when another pale person tried to hold her head still to place a mouth guard between her teeth. She wouldn’t let them.

Eventually the four people that had taken her against her will seemed to become impatient, two of them grabbing her head and holding it still. Another grasped her cheeks and pried her mouth open, immediately placing the guard in and restraining her head with more leather straps. 

No matter how much she struggled, there was no way to escape. 

The heiress felt the one behind her head place something cold on either side of her temples. She suddenly realised they were going to do electro-shock therapy on her. Her screams and cries were, unfortunately, muffled by the mouth guard.

She only screamed more and convulsed on the gurney as the machine was turned on, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

The heiress soon stopped screaming, her thoughts and mind turning to mush as electricity coursed through her head and body, her muscles seizing and spasming. All she could manage were prolonged grunts.

  
  


***

Blake, Ruby and Yang walked quickly down the hall, keeping an eye out for their white-haired friend. So far, they hadn’t seen anything that resembled her. No flashes of white or scolding remarks asking why they’d disappeared.

Remarkably, they heard nothing of Weiss’ struggles, everything being silenced by whatever was going on in the asylum. 

Rushing down the hall, Ruby came to an abrupt stop. Yang and Blake noticed immediately, stopping just a few steps ahead of her.

“What’s the matter Rubes?” Yang questioned, walking back to her sister.

“I...I could’ve sworn this hallway was blocked or a dead end but it’s not. It’s why I went down the other way.” The younger girl explained, trying to stay calm despite everything she had witnessed.

“Are you sure? It looks pretty clear to me.” Blake said as she glanced down the eerie, dark hall.

“Yeah. I’m sure. There’s no other way Weiss could’ve gone but down this way but when I went to follow her, it was a dead end. So, I thought she’d turned around and gone the other way and half way down I got that text from her to meet her in the last room. So I did but she wasn’t there and then everything happened.” Ruby rambled, her fear starting to take over again.

She jumped when Yang placed her hands on her shoulders, wanting to calm and comfort her little sister.

“Ruby, breathe. We’ll find her. She can’t be far.” The blonde said in a soothing tone.

The younger girl took a moment to calm herself, setting off down the hall again soon after, picking up her pace whilst the other two followed.

They checked each room they came across carefully, looking for any signs of the white-haired girl. Nothing stood out to any of them until they all heard muffled screams in the very last room. 

Immediately, they dropped what they were doing and ran to it.

What they saw was like something from a horror movie. 

Weiss was strapped tightly to a gurney, electric nodes pressed against her temples. She was violently convulsing, smoke coming off of her as her brain was being fried. Crimson liquid trickled slowly from her ears, nose and eyes. A look of terror crossed with pain and something else was etched onto her face.

What made the scene even more frightening was the deathly pale figures in the room. Two of them standing over their friend, another standing by a lever and one other guarding the door.

As the figures made eye contact with the three girls, they vanished into thin air.

Ruby, Blake and Yang shot into action at once. The younger girl moved over to Weiss’ head whilst Blake went to her feet. The blonde ran to the lever as quickly as her legs would move.

“Don’t touch her!” Blake exclaimed as ruby reached out to take the restraints off of the heiress’ head.

“Yang! Turn it off!” The younger shouted as panic rose to the forefront of her mind.

Yang did as she was told, flipping the large lever to the off position. Everything died in an instant. 

Ruby and Blake got to work on the leather straps with the blonde coming over to help.

As they worked, there was no response from the white-haired girl, only an occasional twitch from her limbs. 

Once she’d removed the restraints and nodes on Weiss’ head, Ruby checked her pulse. She didn’t feel anything and moved her fingers to get a better position to feel  _ anything _ .

She still couldn’t find a rhythm and began to panic more, fearing that her best friend had already passed away. 

“Guys, I can’t find a pulse!” She exclaimed, frantically searching for  _ something _ to say her roommate was alive. 

Blake immediately got to checking for a pulse on Weiss’ wrists, also not finding anything. Without hesitation, the raven-haired girl jumped onto the gurney, straddling the white-haired girl and began doing compressions.

_ ‘Thirty compressions to two breaths. Five to six centimeters down on the chest.’ _

She thought to herself and started counting up to thirty as she pressed into her friend's chest before giving breaths of what she hoped would be life.

Blake repeated this several times before tiring, Ruby desperately taking over. Ten minutes passed and nothing happened, Weiss’ body already becoming cold. The younger girl still wouldn’t give up, no matter how tired she was.

Yang and Blake knew that Weiss was gone. They were too late and nothing would bring her back. 

“Ruby, come on. She’s gone.” The blonde tried, pulling on her sister’s arm.

“No! She can still be saved! She’s gotta come back!” The distraught girl yelled, pulling her arm back and continuing compressions.

“Ruby! She’s gone! There’s nothing we can do!” Yang cried, resorting to dragging the younger girl off the gurney. “Blake, help me with her!” 

The raven-haired girl had just been standing by, watching the scene the entire time and silently shedding grief-filled tears. She snapped out of it slightly so she could help Yang get a hold of Ruby. 

It wasn’t easy, the younger girl being surprisingly strong for her size but the taller girls managed with only being kicked or hit once or twice.

Ruby soon gave up and simply broke down, the bumblebee pair falling to the floor with her and breaking down as well. 

They cried for over half an hour, the sight of their friend unmoving and lifeless only making them cry and sob harder. 

Yang somewhat recovered first, slowly rising and walking over to the white-haired girl, gently closing her eyes before carefully lifting her from the gurney. 

“We ne...need to get out...out of here.” She said between soft sobs, moving back over to her sister and roommate. 

Blake slowly stood, rising with the younger girl in a tight embrace. “A...agreed.” She said, trying to stifle a sob.

Ruby said nothing and continued to cry silently, tears staining her cheeks for eternity.

They moved back into the dark hallway, walking as quickly as they could with Yang carrying their departed friend and Blake still holding Ruby tightly. 

Eventually, they made it back down the stairs and into the room they’d made as base camp. Yang didn’t have the heart to put the lifeless heiress on the floor and simply turned around to go into the hall.

Blake and Ruby did the same, not even caring about the stuff they were going to leave behind. The younger girl continued to shed tears, finally moving away from Blake as they walked to what they hoped was an exit.

The way the two sisters had previously come had somehow been blocked off. Yang growled in frustration and swiftly turned around to find the way Blake and Weiss had entered. 

Coming to it quite quickly, they found the previously broken window to be miraculously fixed. 

The raven-haired swiftly checked other rooms by sticking her head into them, only to find the windows were boarded up from the outside.

It seemed the asylum had a mind of its own, wanting to keep the girls inside to torment them.

“There’s got to be another way out of here.” Yang muttered as her little sister slowly walked next to her. 

They turned another corner, hoping there was an exit somewhere. 

A muffled cry sounded out behind the siblings, both of them turning abruptly in the direction of the noise.

“Blake?” Yang said worriedly. 

“I swear she was there a minute ago.” Ruby supplied unhelpfully.

“Blake? Where are you?” The blonde questioned into the hallway. No reply sounded out.

Instead, a bone chilling scream echoed from down another hall. Ruby immediately ran into the corridor the scream came from, her blonde sister running as quickly as she could whilst still holding the deceased white-haired girl.

Ruby looked into every room she could afford to stop for, looking for any more signs of Blake. Yang managed to catch up, both finding a room where the noise of creaking, clinking metal sounded out. 

They ran in and what they saw would forever be ingrained into their memories. 

Considering the short amount of time that had passed, Blake had somehow been placed in a metal linked noose and hoisted into the air, slightly swinging as she struggled to draw breath. Her eyes were bulged and bloodshot whilst her face had become a very concerning purple colour. Her efforts for struggling were only met with more resistance on the metal around her neck, making her sound out low choking noises.

“Blake!” The sisters shouted in unison.

Yang and Ruby didn’t waste any time in trying to help their raven-haired friend, Yang placing Weiss as carefully as she could on the ground whilst in a panicked rush.

Ruby had already ran over to a winding lever, trying to figure out how it works. It was evident it was to either let someone down from being hung or to lift them up to hang them.

The younger girl couldn’t figure it out and Yang took it upon herself to try and lift Blake so she was no longer choking. By now of course, the raven-haired girl had stopped struggling, unconsciousness wrapping around her like a comforting blanket. If the sisters couldn’t get her down in the next few minutes, she would most definitely perish.

As much as Yang tried to reach the slightly older girl, she was just too high up, just out of reach. 

“Ruby! What are you playing at!? Unwind it and let her down!” Yang yelled, panic flooding her system in full force.

“I’m trying! The lever’s too tightly wound!” Ruby exclaimed back, also panicking.

The blonde gave up trying to reach the raven-haired girl and rushed over to her sister to help undo the rusted lever. As one, they pushed and pulled it until the metal groaned, shifting ever so slightly before coming loose all at once.

Thankfully, Yang kept a tight hold of it and as quickly as she could she lowered Blake to the ground. 

When she was safely back on the cold, hard floor, both sisters swiftly made their way to her side. Yang quickly unwrapped the metal linked chains from around Blake’s neck, throwing it aside before checking for a pulse.

Deep indents were left from the chains being so tightly wound around Blake’s throat, dark bruises also showing where they’d been. Her eyes were still bulging out and so bloodshot, they could’ve burst at any moment. The capillaries in her face had also burst from the pressure, making up a myriad of root-like patterns. 

In a panic, Yang frantically searches for a pulse, not finding one and moving to other pulse points.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing to say Blake was alive. 

Just to make sure, the blonde placed her ear over where the raven-haired girl’s heart was, hoping to find the sound of it beating. 

It wasn’t. 

Ruby just sat still, looking on in horror, panic and grief. She knew their friend was already dead. She’d been hanging for far too long and it was her fault. She wasn’t strong enough to unwind the lever. She wasn’t quick enough and it was her fault Blake was gone. 

It was Weiss all over again. Not being fast enough to save her.

Tears of grief and pain erupted from her eyes, great sobs wracking her frame. Yang was also crying, calling out to her roommate to come back to them, that she couldn’t leave them. Not now, not ever. 

Ultimately, they both knew Blake couldn’t be brought back. For one, her windpipe and larynx has been crushed completely and for another, without oxygen, her brain would be severely damaged. There was no way the sisters could bring her back.

Yang and Ruby stayed by their friends' side for what seemed like hours, crying loudly and wishing to have never come into the asylum in the first place.

Of course, Ruby blames herself for not just Blake’s death but Weiss’ as well. If she hadn’t suggested they come here, they’d both still be alive. Maybe if they’d gone to a party instead, they would still be alive. Or even just stayed in and watched movies all night. 

But because it was her birthday, she wanted to do something extra fun. Yet, it turned out to be horrific. Full of grief and fear.

When they’d finally stopped crying, the sisters groggily stood and scooped up their respective roommate’s, carrying them gently as if they might break further.

Just as the pair were about to exit the room to find an exit, a figure appeared in the doorway. Ruby immediately recognised it as the man from the room she’d been trapped in earlier.

He looked exactly the same but something shone in his dead eyes. The younger girl couldn’t figure out what until she stepped closer.

It was sympathy in his eyes. Who knew that ghosts in this god forsaken place could feel sorry living humans.

“Do you know how we can get out of here?” Ruby asked, still sniffling a little and holding the departed heiress tightly.

He nodded and suddenly surged forwards, putting a hand on Ruby’s head. 

Images flirted through her mind as a voice echoed out. 

_ ‘Go out of this room, walk further down the hall, through a pair of double doors and down some stairs. Follow the hall into a room of furnaces. Walk to the very end and turn left. Your exit is beyond the single, locked door.’  _

With that, the ghost of the man vanished into thin air. Yang was shouting something at the younger girl. 

“...uby! Ruby! What happened!?” 

Coming back to her senses, Ruby shook her head and finally responded to her sister. “I’m fine. I know where the exit is. He showed me the way.” She explained, already walking out of the room and following the directions the ghost had given her.

Yang didn’t reply and simply followed, making sure to walk next to her sister, lest she be the one to disappear next. She held onto Blake a little tighter as she thought,  _ ‘We’ll be out of here soon Blake. We’ll be free soon.’ _

After that, she stayed silent, her mind a maelstrom of emotions and grief-ridden thoughts. Still, she followed her sister down a long staircase and into a room full of rusted, broken furnaces. 


	3. Evil Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death continues to follow them. What will happen to the remaining two? Who knows until you read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Description of Intent To Self Harm.  
> Warning! Mentions of abuse from professional medical staff!

The walkway of the furnace room seemed to go on forever. Countless furnaces where the deceased would be cremated when the asylum was still open lined both sides of the room. They were big, hulking, rusted squares of metal that allowed staff to pile in the lifeless corpses of patients, still having a distinct smell of overly charred flesh. It wasn’t the nicest of scents in the entire asylum.

Yang and Ruby were about half way down the walkway, hoping that whatever god still cared about them would protect them from any other attacks. 

As they walked, they stayed silent. Grief, fear and panic still coursing through their body’s. 

They had good reason to keep a hold of those feelings.

_ Clunk _

_ Clunk _

_ Clunk _

The noises of something that sounded like metal echoed throughout the room. The sisters picked up their pace as much as they could.

_ Clunk  _

_ Clunk _

_ Clack _

A different nose accompanied the others, a sizzling noise also joining in like the furnaces were coming to life.

Of course, they weren’t. It was just Ruby’s overactive, paranoid imagination making everything seem like a threat to their lives.

_ Clack _

_ Clunk _

_ Clunk _

_ Hisssss  _

_ Clunk _

The sounds were somehow getting closer, following the red and yellow pair down the hall of furnaces. They picked up yet more speed, practically running towards the door at the end. It still looked far away, like they hadn’t been getting anywhere. 

_ Hissssss _

_ Clack _

_ Clack _

_ Clunk _

The metal noises were now behind them. Both turned and screamed, trying to back up as fast as possible. They hit something behind them, Ruby looking over her shoulder to find that a few of the murderous ghosts from upstairs were blocking their path.

What stood in front of them was what looked to be human once upon a time. Two overly charred figures towered over them, three more behind those. They had no recognisable faces, their skin either melted or burnt into a flaky texture. They didn’t have eyes, having been melted away from being locked in a furnace alive.

“Ruby. I’ll distract them and you run. I don’t think we’re all gonna get out of here but you can.” Yang said, panicking.

“What!? No! I’m not leaving without you!” Ruby argued. Her sister simply shook her head and placed Blake on the ground gently before straightening. A determined look crossed her face before turning into a sad one as she looked to her younger sister and back at the charred figures.

“Ruby. One of us has to survive. Go!” Yang said, shouting the last part as she barrelled into the burnt ghosts. 

The younger girl didn’t hesitate and ran as fast as she could through the opening with Weiss still clutched in her arms. One of the charred ghosts almost caught her by the arm, making her stumble.

She ran as far as she could go in the asylum, not stopping for breath in case she was being chased down. She ended up where their horrific adventure began, in the room they’d intended to be base camp.

With nowhere else to go, Ruby collapsed and began to cry once more, wailing loudly for her sister’s selfishness.

***

Yang watched as her younger sister rushed back the way they’d come, a small sad smile etching itself onto her features. At least she’d be able to die in peace knowing Ruby would live. Even if it was for just a little longer.

She felt her shoulders being gripped tightly, being pulled to her feet. One of the charred figures came close and breathed its deathly, burnt breath onto her, making her cringe. 

She couldn’t help but say one last joke before they inevitably killed her. 

“Ever tried a breath mint? Because oh my gods, your breath is  _ deadly.” _

They didn’t pay the blonde girl any mind, simply inspecting her before the ‘normal’ murderous ghosts grabbed her, shoving her towards one of the furnaces that was now somehow working after decades or being broken.

Of course, the blonde didn’t go without a fight, struggling as much as she could, thrashing and hitting out at the pale people. Her hands and feet simply went through them, causing them no harm.

The dragged her forcefully to the front of the working furnace, a charred figure opening the door. Yang still thrashed about until she felt hot hands grabbing her from behind, gripping her tightly and pulling her into the furnace.

Yang shot towards the door, only for it to be shut and locked. Humming and hissing noises erupted all around her, getting louder and louder at the back of the oversized metal box. 

All at once, fear set in and the blonde began to scream and yell to be let out. She cried out for Ruby, Weiss and Blake. She cried out for the people she loved the most. She didn’t want to die. Not now. Not yet. 

The blonde began to choke, the gas from the furnace starting to asphyxiate her.

One moment she couldn’t breath from the gasses, the next the furnace erupted in flames, enveloping the blonde all at once. 

All of her hair singed and burnt away immediately. Her skin bubbled, seemingly melting away and her eyes dried so quickly, she couldn’t blink. 

Yang couldn’t do anything but scream as she was burnt alive, which reverberated around the entire building. The last thing the blonde saw was of the charred figures watching her burn.

In what used to be base camp, even Ruby heard the screams of death, her wails and sobs becoming louder as her sister screamed in agony.

After what seemed to be a long time, Ruby sniffled and shakily stood, carefully placing her deceased roommate on the ground. 

The window thankfully had no board over it on the outside, enabling Ruby to smash it with her fist wrapped in her favourite red hoodie that she’d taken off.

The glass shattered, cutting through the fabric but luckily not causing any damage. She cleared the glass as much as she could then went back over to Weiss and picked her up again before heading back to the now broken window.

Ruby sniffled again, more tears leaking from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks as she manoeuvred her best friend as carefully as she could through the small window. It was much harder than she thought and it took her way too much time to figure out an easier way that the murderous ghosts had finally appeared just outside the door.

Ruby heard their shuffling feet and looked back, doubling her efforts to get Weiss through the window. She changed her tactic, pulling the dead girl back and climbing out of the window first. 

She leaned back in and pulled Weiss’ body through the window with all the strength she could muster, falling back into her behind in the mud with the girl’s corpse draped over her. 

Ruby quickly gathered herself, shifting the deceased girl so she could stand and carry her again. Turning around, her already pale face, paled impossibly more.

Several police officers stood with their guns drawn, pointing them at Ruby the instant they’d seen her. The gate had been opened to allow them to swarm the area, many blue flashing lights lit up the dawning sky, blinding the young girl. 

She stood with her back to the window, rooted to the spot. 

“Drop the girl, turn around and put your hands behind your head. Don't make any sudden movements or we will be forced to use lethal force!” A police officer shouted out through a megaphone. 

Ruby did as she was told and wondered how they knew about her and her friends Halloween adventure. Maybe it was the screams of her dying friends that attracted people’s attention. Maybe it was their friends at Beacon University that had wondered where they’d gone, only to find Weiss’ phone in their room with text messages from each other. Or maybe it was all three, the police using a way to track their phones through location sharing.

As the young girl faced towards the window with her hands behind her head, she caught sight of the murderous ghosts in the room just beyond the opening. It seemed they couldn’t come outside or reach through to grab her. They just stood and watched instead.

Ruby felt her hands being grasped from her head and pulled towards her back where they tightly cuffed. She was then escorted to a waiting police car, trying to look back to see what they were going to do to Weiss’ body. 

“Tryna get one last look at the girl you murdered, you sick fuck.” The officer escorting her said, shoving her in the back of the vehicle, causing her to hit head on the roof of the car. 

“Ow! I didn’t do anything! I swear!” She shouted, protesting her innocence when she’d recovered from the pain of the new injury. 

“Tell that time a judge.” The officer spat before slamming the door shut.

***

A year passed by in a flash, seemingly much longer than it actually was. After the killing of her friends, Ruby had been relentlessly questioned everyday. A thorough investigation into her friend’s deaths continued for six months straight. The young girl had told her story over and over again to countless detectives, most of them quitting right after hearing it, always saying the same thing. 

‘We don’t want to be questioning a deranged monster.’

With so many quitting the case and evidence piling up against her, she was blamed for the murders of her friends and admitted to the highest security Insane Asylum in the world.

So far Ruby had spent six months there, often doped up on so many different drugs all she could do was either rock back and forth or drool continuously for hours on end or both. 

Every morning when she woke up, she had hope of getting out of the newest hell hole, only to be restrained and drugged up with medication she didn’t need. The orderlies often spat nasty remarks and disgusting insults at her whenever she tried to struggle. Some even began to hit her to make her stop thrashing about. 

One particular morning, she’d awoken drenched in sweat after having another nightmare. This time however, it was different. It was of her and Weiss in the room the white-haired had died in. But, it wasn’t ghosts killing her friends. It was of herself knocking Weiss out and strapping her into the gurney, placing the nodes on her head and mouth guard in, well, her mouth. It showed her the fuzzy outline of a phone, seemingly recording what she was doing as she’d made her way towards the other side of the room to put the phone down against something to record everything she was doing. She’d walked over to the lever on the other side, looked into the camera with an insane grin and pulled it down. 

Ruby couldn’t remember what had happened past that, questioning what the hell the nightmare was about. 

No matter how much she contemplated it, the more confused she became. Her thoughts continuously spiralled, often coming back to the same thing. Maybe she’d actually killed her friends and imagined everything else.

_ ‘No! I know exactly what happened!’  _ She’d thought, remembering exactly how her friends had died. 

Her mind twisted things around, giving her memories she wasn’t supposed to have. Something was still haunting her, playing tricks on her and causing her to actually go insane. She didn’t know how much longer she could take the mind trucks as well as the abuse from the orderlies. 

Now in the present, Ruby lay awake in bed, thankfully not restrained to it like they’d left her on multiple occasions. Another plus was there wasn’t many staff members at night, enabling her to do anything she wanted in her room. 

That includes harming herself. She’d managed to break a plastic knife in three bits, making it seem as though the knife was just small to begin with and simply broke on her. They’d even searched her just in case but the younger girl had gotten clever to find a decent hiding place. Of course, she couldn’t remember it whenever she was drugged up and always relied on the times she often lay awake at night. 

Tiring of just lying down, Ruby got up and stretched and then made her way to her hiding place where the sharp piece of plastic was. 

Retrieving it, she made her way back over to her uncomfortable bed and sat down, wondering if she should cut herself again. 

As she was thinking about it, something moved in the corner of her eye. Startled, she looked up, only to find nothing there. She breathed deeply to calm herself, looking back down at the sharp piece of plastic.

She could swear she saw something move again from the other side. Again, she looked up and found nothing there.

_ ‘It’s probably just the after affects of the meds.’ _ She though, trying to reassure herself that it was just the medication.

She often found that at night, she hallucinated a lot, a possible side affect of her medication. It didn’t make much sense though since she never hallucinated during the day, just at night.

The only thing that stopped them or helped her cope with them whenever they got too bad was hurting herself. The pain made her concentrate on something else. 

Self-harming wasn’t a good coping mechanism though. It wasn’t healthy and she was sure it was beginning to ware on her. But still, it helped her in a way. A very unhealthy way. 

Having finally decided, she place the sharp end against her wrist and press it into her skin, scoring along slowly. Crimson sprouted in its place and she carried on up her arm until there was a small river of blood running down it. 

As she was about to start on her other arm, a hand grabbed her own. Startled, she looked up and found the ghost of the man from Beacon’s Derelict Asylum standing in front of her. He looked exactly the same. 

“It..it’s you.” She said in a whisper, relaxing at the sight of the ghost that had sort of helped her.

_ “Give it to me.” _ His voice echoed in her mind, just like it had before. He looked down towards the sharp piece of plastic.

Ruby followed his gaze and tightened her grip on it, shaking her head. 

His grasp on her wrist tightened in response.  _ “Give it to me. It’s not worth it, friend.”  _ He said, using his other hand to pry it out of her grip. 

The young girl immediately let go, giving it to the ghost. He stepped back and smiled before raising the sharp piece of plastic and strike across.

Blood sprayed across the white floor, passing right through the ghost. It seemed he’d been messing with her the entire time since they’d first met, biding his time to kill her. 

Ruby choked on her own blood, her throat deeply cut open. She reached a hand out towards the ghost she’d thought to be nice, collapsing onto the floor in a heap. 

All she saw in her last moments was the ghost smiling before he vanished, leaving Ruby to bleed to death. 

As much as she tried to keep the blood in, most of it poured out anyway. In her dying mind, one foggy thought managed to make its way into her mind. 

_ ‘At least I’ll be with my friends now.’  _

With that last thought, her heart stopped and breathing slowed to nothing whilst her eyes dulled and stared ahead. 

_ The moral of the story is to  _ never _ enter a derelict building. Anything could happen to you and your friends. From ‘accidental’ trips to falling down some stairs.  _ Never  _ enter a building you aren’t supposed to be in. Especially when there are clear warnings that the building is unsafe.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weellllllllll. This was really hard to write. I’ve never written a horror before so please give me a break from the massive amounts of criticism this is bound to get.   
> I’m gonna thank Pookie for editing the entire three chapters in two days. So thank you bro!
> 
> Also, if anyone has figured out the movies this story is based off, please comment. The prize is gaining valuable information on Reaper’s War. (Applicable to those who have read CR and are now reading RW) 
> 
> Anyways, I seriously hope you all enjoyed this creepy fic. I did put warnings so please don’t complain to me that you had nightmares or some shit. Not my problem if you didn’t bother to read the warnings.  
> Thanks for reading and I’ll see at least some of you on chapter 6 of Reaper’s War next week!


End file.
